An Unlikely Hero
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Picks up near the end of Venus part 1. What if there had been someone there at the party to stop Peter from recording? What would be the result?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Hero**

**Summery:** Picks up near the end of Venus part 1. What if there had been someone there at the party to stop Peter from recording? What would be the result?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi. If I did don't you think this would've happened on the show?

**A/N:** Okay I have had a lot of bad luck when it comes to writing lately hence no updates on any of my fics. Nothing I work on goes right and gets deleted or it does and it just never gets finished. Hopefully that will end soon. Luckily this idea I had can stand on its own if I can't get the rest of the story to work out right. So far I can't stop working on it. We'll see how far it goes. Anyways enjoy!

Jay Hogart was lounging against the wall of the house taking in the atmosphere of the room. There hadn't been anything interesting happening in the ravine the past few days so as he was sitting in the Dot earlier he heard about this party. Apparently it was being hosted by some new kid at Degrassi who's Dad was never around and kept the place stocked with alcohol.

He took as swig out of his beer bottle, he would have gone for something stronger but Tony had gotten after him the other day for showing up to work with a hangover, and scanned the room with his eyes.

There were plenty of girls there in the house and the boy was following them all with a hand held video camera. He spotted the blonde his old friend used to hang around until he had gotten the boy out of her clutches. He kept looking around and noticed that most of the girls there looked almost the same. All of the tall and blonde, except one.

There sitting at the bar away from the rest of the crowd was Manuela Santos. He watched her as the bartender sat another drink down in front of her. She picked up the glass before turning around to look sadly at the people there. He wanted to go over and ask what was wrong but he decided to stay where he was, keeping watch.

He had no idea at the amount of time that had passed but eventually the crowd started dying down as people left and started trying to find somewhere to pair off for the night. He did know that it was about half an hour so ago that the bartender came to refill her drink and she had him leave the bottle of what he guessed was vodka. He had given up on drinking then just incase.

She was now leaning against the bar talking to the guy next her that had already passed out. The boy hosting the party came over to her then and started to lead her up the stairs. Normally he would just ignore this and go about his business but Jay could not shake the feeling he was getting about the boy.

He waited about a minute before following after them. The flash of blond coming from behind the door that had just closed told him exactly where he had dragged the girl off to. Jay didn't understand the rush of anger that came over him but he stood outside the door waiting to see if he would have to interrupt.

"Camera's never lie, Manny. If fact this camera will give you a perfect second opinion." he heard the boy's voice through the door. Jay turned the knob slightly and slowly opened the door so not to be heard. He saw her reach for the straps that were tied around her neck holding up her halter top.

"I'm gonna be an actress, like Academy Award winning." he saw her untie the two small straps before all logical thought left his brain as he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the boy into the wall causing the camera to fall to the floor.

"My camera!" the boy choked out as Jay had his arm on his throat.

He glared at the boy and pressed tighter. "If I ever catch you filming another girl again, a broken camera is gonna be the least of your worries. Got me?" he glared.

The boy nodded quickly before Jay threw him out of the bathroom before locking the door. He turned back around to find Manny smirking at him drunkenly. "Jay!" she cried happily dropping the two pieces of fabric. He caught a glimpse before quickly turning his eyes away.

"Hey Santos. Let's get you outta here." he said extending his hand out to her. He felt her grab his hand but instead of coming with him she turned him back to face her.

"Jay." she purred. Once again the urge to act like a gentleman instead of the teenage boy he was took over and he tried his best to keep his eyes above her exposed chest. "You've been with a lot of women right? It's why you hang out in the ravine all the time."

"Yea." he said not understanding where this was going as the urge for early slowly started to dissipate the longer she kept talking to him in the tone that she was. He felt her press her body up against his as the black jeans he was wearing felt like they had shrunk a size smaller. It had been a long summer since Alex had stopped speaking to him and the rest of the girls were still freaked out by the STD outbreak to think about helping him out with his problem.

He felt her move his hands onto the part of her body he was trying desperately to ignore. "My agent thinks I need breast surgery. Make them bigger." she said wrapping his hands around them. "What do you think Jay, do you think they're good enough?" she asked squeezing his hands around her.

Jay's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when he felt the weight of her breasts in his hands. "Yea Santos they're amazing." he said quickly as he glanced down at his hands. He really needed to get the two of them out of there.

She slowly started to trail one of her hands down the bulge that had formed in his jeans. She giggled drunkenly. "At least I know part of you likes them. Do you want a closer look?" she whispered up against his lips before pressing her against his.

Jay pressed her back against the bathroom sink as their kiss continued on while the camera lying on the floor caught every last minute.

**The End or TBC? We will have to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Manny woke up that morning feeling disoriented. She felt the throbbing in her head as the night before slowly started to trickle back into reality. She quickly sat up in the bed she was lying in and noticed that the unfamiliar room was spinning.

"Where… Where am I?" she rasped feeling as if she had swallowed a giant cotton ball sometime during the night.

"Relax Santos and lay back down. The spinning'll stop soon." she heard the amused voice of Jay Hogart coming from the opened bedroom door. She looked up to see him coming into the room with a steaming cup in his hands that he sat down on the rugged table next to the bed she was lying on.

She looked at his skeptically. "Where am I and what are you doing here?" she asked him.

She heard him sigh as he leaned against the wall. "You're in my apartment after I saved you from some perv trying to film you last night." he told her.

She sat up in bed again and glared at the one in the middle that wasn't moving around. "Really? _You _saved me? How do I know you're not the pervert that got me drunk last night?"

Jay glared back at her. "You're still clothed aren't you?" he said sounding irritated. "Drink up. You've gotta get to DCS and I gotta get to work."

She watched him storm from the room and groaned. She looked over to where Jay had sat the cup of what smelled like coffee and found two pain relievers to get rid of her headache.

"Come on Santos! I ain't got all day!" she heard Jay yell as he walked out of the door. She quickly dry swallowed the pills and grabbed the cup to drink on the way to school. She rushed out of the door to find Jay sitting impatiently in his orange Honda Civic. He glared at the cup in her hand as she got settled in the car.

"Don't you dare spill that." he said revving the engine and speeding out of the apartment complex drive way.

As they were on their way to Degrassi Manny looked down at the contents of the coffee mug before taking a sip. She swallowed it quickly instead of spitting it back out when the taste of it hit her tongue.

"Gah!" she shrieked causing Jay to quickly hit the breaks wondering what was wrong.

"What the hell was that?!" she shrieked again glaring at the object in question.

Jay looked over at her in exasperation. "It's the quickest hangover remedy you'll ever find, you don't wanna know what's in it. Now can we go?"

"Fine." she sighed and shrieked as she was jerked back when he pressed down on the gas pedal. If getting stuck with the likes of Jay Hogart is what happens when you drink she was never touching vodka again.

Not too long afterwards they arrived in front of Degrassi where a bunch of students were still trickling in. Manny opened the door and set one foot on the ground when she felt Jay grab her arm.

"You gonna need a ride later?" he asked her looking back out at the road in front of him.

Manny looked back at the school and shrugged not knowing how she would be received if she tried to go home just yet. "I don't know."

She felt him reach over and grab her cell phone out of her back pocket. "Hey!" she said as she watched him flip it open and press a few buttons before handing it back.

She opened it up to find a new entry in her contact list. She looked back over at him quizzically. He sighed. "If you still need a ride just call alright. Now get out, I got to get to work."

She stood on the curb watching as Jay sped off to the garage. Seriously, she was never touching vodka again. Manny shook her head before heading into the school. Hopefully the day would go by quickly.

TBC...


End file.
